1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device which displays an image, using transmittance variation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been applied to notebook computers, monitors, spacecrafts, aircrafts and the like, because they require a low operation voltage and low power consumption accordingly, with easy portability. Such a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel and a back-light unit configured to supply a light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate having a color filter array formed thereon, a second substrate having a thin film transistor (TFT) formed thereon and a liquid crystal located between the first and second substrates.
The back-light unit includes a light source to supply the light to the liquid crystal panel. A plurality of light sources may be aligned on the back-light unit below the liquid crystal panel, corresponding to a entire surface of the liquid crystal panel, such that the lights emitted from the light sources may be supplied to the liquid crystal panel directly.
Since the back-light unit includes the predetermined number of the light sources corresponding to the entire surface of the liquid crystal panel, a conventional liquid crystal panel according to the related art has to include quite an amount of light sources and the conventional liquid crystal panel has a disadvantage of a high production cost accordingly.